


I Adore You (I)

by S2_501



Series: I Adore You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Short, domestic drarry, i just like seeing my boys happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501
Summary: A blissful morning to a blissful start of a blissful life.--  Just some established Drarry to soothe my soul --





	1. Chapter One

Sunlight filtered through the curtains. The windows were left open overnight to combat the sweltering heat. Not enough cooling charms around the room worked.

A groan emerged from the bed, the owner’s leg kicking the thin blanket off of their body. They didn’t know why their partner insisted on having the blanked in the night. _That’s because of night time demons coming to steal me in my sleep. Just humour me._ Yeah right, as if they’d risk their lives trying to take him in their sleep. Harry was way too much of a light sleeper to have demons be a threat.

Speaking of said partner, he wasn’t there.

Draco groaned again, his hands reaching across to Harry’s side. It was still somewhat warm which meant Harry hadn’t been awake for long. With an annoyed huff, Draco wiped whatever sleep he had left off his face and sat up.

He felt something on his finger that wasn’t normally there. All of a sudden what happened last night came to him in a rush. A stupid grin started to make its way onto his face, and for once Draco didn’t care that he was showing too much. He was happy. Or happier. Details.

Stretching his back as he stood, he looked around for his loungewear. The last he saw of it last night was in the living room, but knowing Harry he probably spelled them onto the chair slash laundry pile. Draco knew the first thing he would change and it was that damned chair.

He finally found them and put them on. He checked the full length mirror in the corner of the room, making sure his hair wasn’t too unpresentable and proceeded to find where Harry was. He was either in the living room catching up on the morning news and answering owls, or in the kitchen having his morning coffee.

From the sounds he could hear, the kitchen seemed most probable.

“Morning fiancé.” Draco greeted.

Harry’s answering smile was blinding. Merlin, this man was all his? _Forever?_

“Good morning to you too, love.” Harry put his mug down and crossed the short distance to hug Draco.

He hummed when Draco returned the hug and tightened his grip.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days after their first morning waking up as engaged.

Draco thought back to how it was when they started out. It was a roller coaster, and at some point, it had just kept going up. There was no end in sight, and he was totally fine with that.

Arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed gently on his jaw from behind. He leaned into Harry’s chest with a pleased hum. To have this every day forever made him wonder what good he did in his past life to deserve this.

“What’s got your mind in the clouds?” Harry’s breath made the few loose strands of Draco’s hair fly.

“Just thinking back to our eighth year.”

Harry laughed, making Draco’s hair fly even more.

“Which part exactly?”

“How I was the one who made more effort.”

Harry smirked, his fingers crept into Draco’s shirt tracing the outline of his underwear. “Well, I guess I have plenty of years to make up for it.”

Draco wiggled free from Harry’s exploring and bumped his hip against Harry’s, “prat. That just means I’ll be thinking of new ways.”

“Bring it on, I look forward to it, sweetcheeks.”

Draco laughed, “Potter come off it!”

“I’m not on anything, yet.”

Draco turned his head to face Harry and felt a delicious tingle climb his spine at the promise behind Harry’s eyes.

“I’m definitely not stopping you, darling,” his voice was sensual, and he knew it. He knew it from the darkening of Harry’s eyes, from the way his grip tightened on Draco’s hips, and from the way Harry’s breath hitched.

Without a word, he tugged Draco toward his bedroom. Or their bedroom… Pretty soon what’s his will be Draco’s. And what’s Draco’s will be Harry’s. Though, with the way he saw it, everything that was Draco’s was already Harry’s. Heart, mind, body, and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting chapter two shortly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
